


Happy Birthday, Steven; Welcome Home to a new Beach City!

by justinsbuzz



Series: Homeworld Aftermath Arc [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Moving, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: After being left with some startling news, Connie is distraught and Steven is left in the dark. Both are unsure about the future for themselves and each-other. They subconsciously knew this day might come, but as with every battle they faced together, this was no different. While being left in the dark, they find light at the end of a winding tunnel.





	Happy Birthday, Steven; Welcome Home to a new Beach City!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: You might want to either read the previous story before getting a handle on this one. and if you haven't read any of my work other stuff, you might be really lost. haven't figured out how the chapter thing works. but, yeah, here's this:
> 
> the final story for the "Homeworld Aftermath" Arc. to a long time to get from being on a slow moving ship back to earth with a handful of rebel gems, to ending up on a beach.

Steven sat out in the hallway near Connie's room. He could hear Connie crying on the other side of the closed door. Priyanka was on the other side trying to talk to her as Connie was sobbing in her pillow. Steven wanted to go in and help, but he felt like this was better left for Connie's mom to try to fix. 48 hours ago, Steven and Connie shared their first kiss under the stars, after telling each-other everything that needed to be said, and started out on a new, but still the same, branch of their relationship. And now, things are uncertain. Steven can remember the first time he and Connie had met. It was under the strangest of circumstances. It started out by giving this mystery girl her bracelet back, but the day ended with both of them defeating a gem monster. In all the excitement of that day, Steven can still remember everything that happened, even a small piece of information that slipped his mind until now.

“So I don't see you around that often” He remembered telling Connie as he tried to roll the ball by himself. Connie then went over to where he was and began to help push.

“My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long.” Connie's voice echoed in his head, as she helped push the bubble. It took both of them to push Steven's bubble around town. From one block to another. Trying to find ways to help break the bubble. If it was just Steven, he would have been stranded on the beach by himself. Through the events of that day, it was easy to forget that Connie wasn't meant to stay near beach city for long. A single tear fell from his cheek at the thought of loosing his strawberry jam. Loosing the stars in his universe. He had to remain strong for her. Moments had past, and minutes of hearing her voice echo in his head of such a crucial information, before Steven heard the front door open.

“Hello! We're back!” Doug's voice had echoed up the stairs. Steven went downstairs to talk to Doug about the current situation, but when he arrive to the door, he saw that Greg and Amethyst were with him, carrying in take out food and Steven's backpack and sleeping bag.. 

“Hey Steven!” Greg exclaimed as he ran over to give his son a hug. “I heard about what happened. Are you OK? Is everything alright? Did you....grow a few inches?” 

Steven was glad to see his dad again. He didn't get the chance to call him, and he hadnt noticed until now that he wasn't as short as he was the last time he saw his dad. The healing fountain might have given Steven the growth spurt he was due for. He had grown almost as tall as connie. It might not be at the height teens his age should be, but it's something.

“I...didn't notice that until now.” Steven said in some sense of surprise.

“I see what he's doing.” Amethyst chimed in with a small amount of amusement on her face. “He's stretching to impress the future inlaws. Is it working, Doug?”

“I...just...it's never a serious conversation with you is it?” Doug asked Amethyst with apuzzled look on his face. Amethyst gave a wide smile.

“NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT!” Amethyst exclaimed. Doug was trying his best not to laugh. “But seriously, Steven, might want to stop that before you turn into a baby. Again. I doubt the Maheswaran's have diapers.”

Steven was blushing, but no at all amused. Amethyst saw this and her smile faded away. Steven wasn't sure where to begin. He knew he wasn't stretching, and his girlfriend was crying behind a closed door.

“She knows. Doesn't she?” Doug asked quietly. Steven nodded silently. The group moved the food into the dining room while Amethyst dumped Stevens stuff on the couch. The boxes of miscellaneous Chinese food was unloaded and the plates were set for dinner. They set a place for Connie, in hopes that she might come down. But after a few moments, the only person to come down was Priyanka, looking crestfallen.

“She knows.” Both Doug and Priyanka said at the same time. Unlike most of the people in the dining room, they didn't seem surprised that they did that. They both looked depressed. This was something that really affected them.

“Knows what?” Amethyst asked curiously, looking at Steven, who looked as depressed as they did. They spent most of the time during dinner to explain that with Hours being cut back at the hospital because of budget cuts, as well as Doug's security job being in a state of insecurity, they may have to look for another place for work. This could mean that they might move again. Greg and Amethyst now looked as bad as everyone else.

“Pearl isn't going to like this. I don't like this. Connie was really growing on me. And...i dunno.” Amethyst said in a worried tone, looking at the Maheswaran's. “You guys are....i dunno.”

“What she means to say is that this isn't....i dunno what to say.” Greg said, looking uncertain about the situation.

“Well lets hold on. I said there might be a small, slight chance of us looking elsewhere. We might not even move.” Priyanka chimed in after clearing her plate. Her statement was cut short with Doug looking worried. “We....might have to look elsewhere?”

Doug nodded.

“They had to let three people go.” Doug said, moving a single noodle around on his plate.

“Oh no!” Priyanka exclaimed. “You have to be kidding me!”

“But! But, ocean city is looking for hiring me again. Ocean city isn't too bad, right?”

“The ocean air reeked of dead sardines, and the clinics there were only 2 steps above draconian standards.” Priyanka said with a sense on disdain. “Connie isn't going to like going back there. Not after what had happened with school.”

“What happened?” Steven asked, sounding concerned.

“It's....nothing. We'll figure something out. Maybe home studies. She's pretty resourceful. But the commute is awful. It will take you 2 hours, and a bunch of toll rodes to get there and back.” Priyanka said with concern.

“We....don't have much of a choice. I was going to start looking around there for apartment to stay while I get things situated. We wont have to move for a couple of months.” Doug said with a slight amount of optimism. But almost everyone at the table knew that Ocean city was miserable. The only person at the table who looked slightly calm was Steven. Steven knew that Lion would be able to go from there and back in no time. He could see Connie whenever he can. But he felt something else was wrong.

It was time to change the subject before people start collapsing into their food.

“So hows the house coming along?” Steven asked, changing gears and shift ing the focus on something hopefully less depressing.

“Well, there is some good news. It's actually coming along better than we had hoped.” Greg answered in a cheerful tone. A welcoming break in the long string of depressing matters. “I never knew some gems could actually work on something together without any arguments, or crying.”

“Or singing while crying, or arguing while singing. You get the point, Ste-man” Amethyst chimed in.

“Is....Is Pear and Garnet...” Steven began, but Amethyst did something highly unusual. Her lips had puckered up and her eyes were slightly bulging. “Amethyst, are you OK?” Steven asked. Looking really concerned. She almost looked like pearl whenever they use to talk about Rose, or any of the secrets she had kept.

“She's fine. I think. It's nothing.” Doug spoke, looking at Amethyst with a different sense of worry, almost as though a house of cards were about to fall. It was strange to hear Doug talk about Amethyst like she was a friend, or just a familiar acquaintance, and not like a strange being. 

“Pearl and Garnet are still in their gem state. But they're safe.” Greg spoke “When Bismuth isnt watching over them, either I would, or Doug, or Peridot. I think for a few moments we lost them, but Blue Diamond was holding onto them in her hand. Bismuth really freaked out, but it seems as though she's pretty gentile, when not picking people up and...”

Greg stopped after looking across the table at Doug and Priyanka who looked as though things are getting a bit strange.

“They're safe.” Greg finished.

“And the house?” Steven asked again.

“Really nicely. We're aiming for it to be completed by your birthday next week. By the way, what do you want to do for your birthday?” Greg asked Steven. 

All eyed turned on him. 8 hours ago, he was on the brink of death and corruption. And now he has to think about his birthday. He just wanted to relax. Steven gave the only answer that came out of his mouth.

“I...want to relax. Take a break. Maybe not throw a planet into a state of turmoil and possibly not die from a corrupted jellyfish?” Steven asked without missing a beat. “I'm sorry, its been a long day.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that schtoo-ball.” Greg said, reassuring Steven that there's no rush for anything. “I'm just glad you're safe. And also, I saw the video.”

Amethyst snorted so loudly, a noodle was hanging out of her nose. Doug tried his best to not laugh, but it wasn't good enough. While Priyanka looked at him with a surprised look on her face. 

“YOU TOO, DOUG!” Steven exclaimed. At this point, he wished that they had just left him on the island to die. Anything would be better than this. Anything.

“I'm sorry. It was the cutest thing we've ever seen.” Doug said while trying to reign in the laughter. “Priyanka gushed about it for a while before she went to the island to help you.”

Priyanka looked both furious and embarrassed. She almost looked like she was going to throw Doug and Amethyst out the window, seeing as they're both just as bad as each-other. It was a good way to end dinner, even though Connie never came down. Amethyst and Greg hugged Steven goodbye as they went back to the house, but not without thanking the Maheswaran's for letting Steven stay with them. Before Steven settled in for the night, he was tempted to go up and see Connie before going to sleep on the couch. But instead, he talked to Priyanka.

“Ma'am? Is Connie...OK? Do you think I can go talk to her? Maybe try to make things better?” Steven asked her. He may have grown a few inches, but she still has height over most people, so he still had to look up to talk to her. 

Priyanka sighed.

“Steven, honestly now wouldn't be a good time. Definitely tomorrow, but for now, she AND you need sleep. It's been an eventful day. And also, no offense, since you two are a couple, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in Connie's room. Again, no offense.” Priyanka told Steven, while being reasonable about Steven and Connie's situation.

“It's OK, None taken, I understand. I'm just worried about her. I don't like her feeling like this. I kind of feel a little helpless right now.” Steven asked in a worrisome tone.

“I know you do, sweetie- I mean Steven. I didn't say sweetie.” Priyanka said, trying to backtrack what she had just said.

“You didn't say what?” Steven said jokingly, being understanding that Priyanka didn't want to look like a weak bandanna in front of anyone, even though it was nice to know that she cared about him. She still is one of the strongest people in Stevens life. Priyanka understood what he meant.

“Goodnight Steven. We'll talk more in the morning. Everything will be alright.” Priyanka told Steven as she went upstairs.

 

The night inside the Maheswaran's home was as quiet as he remembered a long time ago during a snowstorm. This time though, it was late summer, and there was still an atmosphere of worry around him. He couldn't sleep, and not just because he doesn't fit inside his sleeping bas as well as he use to. His mind was still racing after everything that had happened that day. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how Connie was doing about all of this. Steven was usually well adjusted to all of this, but ever since he and Connie kissed, he began to realize that she might not be. He was tempted to go up there and see her, but he knew to just give her some space. He rolled over to his side to see if he can get comfortable enough to sleep, but instead, he saw someone sitting on the ground in front of the couch. It startled Steven at first, but then he realized who it was.

“Connie?” Steven whispered. Connie looked like she was wiping away something from her face.

“Steven. I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep already.” Connie apologized for possibly waking him up.

“No, it's OK. I'm kind of having a hard time sleeping, Sleeping bag doesn't fit as well as it use to.” Steven said, addressing his newfound growth-spurt. 

“Yeah. It's pretty surprising that all it took was a quick dip in Roses fountain.” Connie said with a steady, but slightly cracked, voice. 

“And also...I've been thinking about you. Thinking about everything. Thinking about how you're handling this.” Steven said, admitting that Connie was part of the reason for his restlessness.

“I'm....not OK.” Connie spoke. “I was listening from the stairs about Ocean City. I might have to run away and live with you, maybe. Pearl can home-school me like she does you, and she can still be my sword-fighting coach as well. And we could spend all the time we-”

“No.” Steven interrupted. “That's....that's not a life I want you to have. I would love to have you around all the time. But your parents...they need you. They don't want to move either. Maybe I can talk to Nanefua and see if she can get your dad a job somewhere in beach city? They could move there, and things will be OK.”

Steven had a good idea, but Connie wasn't too keen on it. She turned her head towards him, and Steven saw that her face was streaked with tears. Connie was almost as bad as Steven.

“I'm not that lucky. I don't want to move back to Ocean City. Not after what happened.” Connie spoke quietly. They weren't sure if someone upstairs were awake. They have to keep their voices down.

“What happened? Why don't you want to go back? And I don't mean for the obvious reasons.” Steven asked. He had only been to Ocean City once, and was never a big fan of it. People were rude, the air smelled of near expired fish, and traffic was terrible. And that was just for a single day. Connie had to go through that for who knows how long.

“Well, it happened at the school there. 5th grade. It was a terrible place. Teachers were almost as awful as the students. And even there, I had no friends. Most of my life, I had no friends.” Connie answered as she reminisced about a near rundown school. “My grades were good. Great even. But that was all I had going for me. Teachers thought I was sucking up to them. The kids thought the same. There were even a couple of girls there who picked on me a lot, and said that if I did their work, they would leave me alone. They lied of course. They just picked on me more. Half the time, when I came home, I was in tears. My parents weren't at home, so it was mostly me, in my room..”

Steven slid off the couch and sat close to Connie to give her a big hug.

“I'm so sorry, Connie.” Steven said quietly, trying to hold back tears. “If that's what you have to deal with, then I'll either ask anyone in town to get your parents jobs, or i'll let you live with me. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch. You can have TV privileges every other night, except Saturday. I need my anime.”

“That's really sweet Steven. I need my anime too. But it wasn't what I had to face there that was bad, but it was how I left.” Connie said, looking into Steven's eyes with a small amount of guilt in them. “On my last day there, I kind of told everyone how I felt. I even passed along sternly written letters to my teachers who made me feel so terrible. I even told off those bullies. I burned a lot of bridges, Steven. I told nearly every person there that I hated their guts and if I never see them again, it would be too soon.”

Steven, still hugging Connie, was taken aback that she was capable of being so mean. Going against seagulls with a violin bow was one thing. But hearing that she told people that she hated them was completely different. His arms were still wrapped around her.

“And if you went back...” Steven started to say, but Connie, in the usual fashion of couples, finished his sentence.

“They would feed me to the sharks.” Connie said looking guilty.

“I wont let that happen. You are not fish food, even though you're my strawberry jam. I don't even think fish like strawberry.” Steven said jokingly. Connie did everything she could from not laughing. She, instead, kissed Steven on the cheek.

“My little goofy Biscuit.” Connie told Steven as she pressed her forehead against his. “I'm afraid of loosing this. Loosing you.”

“You wont.” Steven told Connie. “If you did move, I'll visit every weekend. I'll even take you to school on lion as often as I can to show those bullies that no one messes with my Connie without getting a backpack full of hairballs. We'll make it work. I promise. And until then, lets hang out as much as we can, and make it count.”

“OK. Lets do it. We have a week before you go back home. We can do a lot in that time. Thank you for telling me that. I feel better now.” Connie said as she got up from the ground. “Going back to bed.”

Steven got back on the couch, but before he could try to get comfortable again, Connie came to him and kissed him on the forehead.

“Goodnight Steven.” she whispered to him.

“Goodnight Connie.” Steven whispered back.

It took Steven 8 minutes before he fell asleep.

The next week felt longer than it should have. They weren't allowed to go back to beach city for reasons unknown. Any time Amethyst would come around, she always kept a tight lip about it. Being left in the dark like this wasn't new to Steven. He was use to it. And he knew the house was being completed for his birthday, so he could have just stayed away from that part of the town. But to be prohibited from going anywhere near beach city was almost too much. And to make matters worse, Lion had become mostly absent, so they couldn't go anywhere else. Not even to another warp pad. Staying at the Maheswaran's for a week wasn't too bad, apart from lacking video games. They did read all of the “Unfamiliar familiar” novels, and watched the Dog-copter trilogy a few times. But when the day before Steven's birthday arrived, he had almost completely succumbed to cabin fever.

The dinner conversation the past few nights seemed casual, but that night was a bit more somber. Doug and Priyanka broke the whole news to them that they were definitely moving. They were prepared for the worse, but Connie took it in stride. The past week, Steven and Connie had talked about any scenario that could happen, so the news didn't hit them as hard. The only problem is that they weren't sure where they were going. This left a vacuum of confusion and uncertainty in their minds. This did explain why they never got around to doing any back to school shopping. The entire week had felt like a month, and hearing that the move was a definite just made that dinner all the more longer.

The day finally came for Steven to pack up everything and head on home. The past week, he had been getting texts from a couple of people back in beach city, but when he ever asked how things were going, they never replied. Not even Sadie and the band, who had earlier in the week pestered him to introduce them to Stevonie. When he asked them about what was going on, they went silent. As Steven put his bags in the car and went back to Beach City with the Maheswaran's, he worry as to what's been going on had grown. What if the new gems and humans couldn't get along? What if things were worse off now than it was when they got back from Homeworld? These questions spun around in Stevens mind throughout the car ride. The only thing that was keeping him grounded was Connie holding his hand. He knew that no matter how weird, or how bad things had gotten, he wouldn't have to face it alone. Plus, if things had gotten as bad as it was in his mind, Doug would have said something. Doug was spending a lot of time in Beach City fixing Stevens house, on a daily basis. so if anything went wrong, Doug would have said something.

As they were driving over the final hill into Beach City, things looked wildly different than it did the last time Steven saw it a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't just Steven's house that was repaired and remodeled, but the whole town. The car took a long detour through the town as both Steven and Connie stared out of the windows in awe of the changes. The streets, which use to be regular asphalt and concrete, were now large geometric stone slabs. The park, which once had the statue of Mayor Dewey, now had a flat fountain with a metal sculpture of parts of mayor Dewey, rearranged, and put back together in an abstract way. That clearly was Peridots work. But with so many of them on earth now, it was confusing to know which one did it. The buildings were repainted, and some had looked like they were reinforced with stone facades. There was also some new buildings and homes, with one building near the park with what looked like it had a half finished sign that said 'Bea- Ci- Me- Clin-'. It was obvious what it was suppose to say, and it didn't really occur to Steven until now that Beach city needed a medical clinic. Connie and Steven couldn't believe their eyes as to everything they're seeing.

“Doug? Did they do all of this? Did you, dad, and the gems remodeled the entire city?” Steven asked in disbelief.

“Well Steven, I cant lie to you.” Doug said with some guilt in his voice. “Your house took only 3 days to build after you left for Mask Island. After how fast we were able to build it with a small handful of humans and gems, we were on a roll when it came down to having everyone working together.”

“I could have moved in over a week ago?” Steven exclaimed with a mix of disbelief and excitement. He wasn't sure how to feel about this.

“Well, it went from finishing up your home to fixing up and remodeling everything. Once you got back to the house, we had nearly finished the streets, and rebuilding the boardwalk.” Doug continued with a large smile on his face. “Why surprise you with a new house, when we could just rebuild an entire small town?”

“But....why? Just curious, and I'm really, REALLY, happy about all of this. But why do that for me?” Steven asked.

“Well, after the wedding, and again after you, Connie, and the gems left to Homeworld, Doug and I got a chance to talk to some people in the town about the Gems and you.” Priyanka answered, also surprised as to how well everything turned out. “Everyone spoke highly of the gems, and of you two. And with the house needed to be rebuilt, everyone wanted to pitch in and build you a new house. Everything fell into place from there.”

Priyanka looked back at the both of them.

“I hadn't thought about what an impact you and the Gems had on the town. We all wanted to show you how much you and the gems have done for everyone. Saving the earth, fighting monsters, bringing peace. Don't ever forget who you are Steven. Were proud of you both.” Priyanka then turned back to look out of the window to see all the new things. “Plus, I needed to keep an eye on you at the house. You were a good house guest.”

They continued the drive to where 'The Big Donut' was. Even though the building itself was remodeled, the donut sign looked to have been tented around the edges with teeth marks. Amethyst was probably teaching the others about food, and things got carried away. When they parked, Steven noticed a blue stone pathway that lead to the direction of his house and the temple. There were some tire marks on the sand near by, and a small group of cars on the beach. In the water, he noticed that The Diamonds ships were not there. They must have disappeared, or gone somewhere else, which left him feeling a bit depressed that they never stayed around. They were kind of growing on him. They almost felt like family.

As they turned a corner, Steven was shocked as to what became of both the house and the temple. His house looked as though it fused with the barn, as well as a larger patio with Sadies band setting up. It now had what looked like 3 extra stories to it, broad windows with stones on the front, but the rest was made out of wood, and painted a light shade of Pink. The beach was dotted with blue metallic sculptures of the Gems, Steven, Connie, and with one lone Pink Statue, Pink Diamond. The entire town was there, as well as all the rebel gems from Homeworld, with Blue Diamond in the back. Even Lion was there with a couple of party hats on his head. And as all the townspeople and gems shouted “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVEN!”. Aquamarines and Lapis Lazuli's were flying around, blowing on party horns tossing confetti and waving an upside-down banner around. Tears were welling up on his face as he fell on the ground. But at that moment, someone scooped him up from behind, threw him in the air, and caught him. It was Garnet, with Pearl and Greg right behind them.

“Happy Birthday Steven.” They said in unison. 

Pearl and Garnet reformed again, but with some differences. Pearl no longer had the sash, but was now sporting a loose belt with a pink star on the front loop. Garnet looked the same as well, but with Pink stars on her shoulders. Steven was pouring tears from his eyes and laughing loudly. All of this was totally bananas to him. The town looking different was one thing, but having everyone here, and celebrating him coming back for his birthday, was almost too much. Garnet gave him a big hug, followed by Pearl, Greg, and out of nowhere, a heard of Famethysts. 

“Guys! AIR!” Steven wheezed out.

“Give him some air, guys.” Priyanka yelled out to them from a small distance away from the bedlam of hugs. “He's human too. He needs air to live! Trust me”

Everyone took a couple of steps backwards to let him breathe for a moment. That was interrupted with the original Amethyst coming from behind and tossing him on his shoulders.

“HAHAHA! Happy Birthday, Lil' dude!” Amethyst bellowed out as he ran off with him back to the crowd of towns people and gems, with everyone else running after him. Steven was without words as to how everything looked, and how everyone was there.

The entire afternoon was chaotic with people intermingling with each-other. Not just townsfolk and gems separated, but everyone hanging out together. And blue diamond watched over all of it with a huge smile on her face. A couple of weeks ago, she was distraught and angry. Now, she looks as though she never shed a tear in her entire existence. Steven walked over to her after going from one person to another, wishing him a happy birthday, and giving him hugs and pats on the back. Blue's attention was fixated on Steven most of the time, while also listening to Sadie Killer and the Suspects playing on the large patio. She mused at the idea of getting a really large shirt with their names on it.

“So? Steven? What do you think?” blue asked with a large smile on her face.

“It's Ste- wait. You called me Steven!” Steven said in amazement. It seemed that Blue Diamond had found acceptance in Pink being gone, and Steven being here.

“Well?” she asked again.

“I LOVE IT!” Steven exclaimed “I don't know how to say it any other way. But I love all of it. Everything.”

Blue looked to have been waiting a long time to hear Steven tell her that.

“I never knew what humans were capable of doing when they come together. And I could have never thought what humans and gems could do together! I get it now, Steven. I get what your mother saw in all of this. Its beautiful!” Blue exclaimed, with a couple of people turning their attention to her. “Oh Steven. Happy Birthday!”

Blue nearly crushed Steven as she held him to his cheeks. Garnet and Pearl came along to save him.

“Easy Blue. He's not ready of those strong hugs. Yet.” Garnet said, as she lowered her glasses to wink at Steven with her third eye.

“Sorry Garnet. Here you go.” Blue told Garnet, smiling as she lowered him down onto the sand. Steven was shocked at the fact that they were both getting along on first name basis. Things really have changed around here.

“Come here Steven!” Pearl exclaimed as she gave Steven a big hug. She and Garnet had noticed the height difference. “did....Are you stretching again?”

“No! Seriously. All me.” Steven said with a smile on his face. Pearl and Garnet looked over him.

“An entire 5 inches in only a week? How is that possible?” Pearl asked out loud, looking really confused.

“It was Roses fountain. It's a long story, but I had to use the fountain to heal a jellyfish sting, and when we cured it, I ended up growing a few more inches.” Steven said, trying to ease the confusion without telling them that he nearly died from corruption. “I don't get it either, but everything is OK. I'm not stretching.”

Pearl looked at him, noticing that his pants were too short, and his shirt was too tight.

“We're going to take you clothes shopping soon then.” Garnet spoke, clearly using her future vision. “All of us.”

She then gestured at Connie, who was running up to Steven taking him by his hand, and Leading him away.

“You will need some of those balloon strings to make sure he doesn't fly too high” Garnet called out to them. This worried Steven somewhat. Why would they need balloon strings.

“Come on, Steven. We have to talk.” Connie said urgently, with a huge smile on her face. “be-right-back-dont-follow-us.” she told a couple of people as she was weaving Steven on through the crowd. A couple of people wooed at them, but Connie wasn't paying attention to them. She led Steven up the beach, towards an area where it looked as though some buildings were going to be built near by. They found a secluded place to sit for a few moments. Connie was trying to collect her thoughts. Something big was on her mind.

“Are you OK, Connie?” Steven asked, worried about her.

“More than OK, Steven. I talked to my parents, and they kind of dropped something on me. Something big.” Connie answered. Steven saw an opening.

“Did it hurt?” Steven asked jokingly. Connie snorted loudly and laughed.

“Seriously. It's huge news.” Connie said after laughing at Steven joke. She took a few deep breaths, and held his hand.

“Steven? You know that we were going to move, but didn't know where?” Connie asked with a straight face. Steven nodded. “Well, I found out where. Promise you wont freak out?”

Steven really hoped not to freak out. But when someone tells you to not freak out, its the one things most people do on the inside.

“Y-Yeah. Promise. Where?” Steven asked nervously. Connie then looked at the area where there were going to be a couple of new buildings, which apparently will be houses.

“No.....seriously? Seriously?!” Steven exclaimed.

“Well, the new doctor of the clinic they're opening here will need a place to stay, as well as one of the new watch guard for the upgraded lighthouse observation post.” Connie said with a wide grin to her face. Steven's mind broke right then and there. This has to be a weird dream. But this is happening. He then felt himself slowly hovering about the ground, and going up. Connie still held his hand to make sure he stays close.

“This....this is really happening, isn't it?” Steven muttered, still stuck in a dazed state. “everything changes, and everything stays.”

“Yep. My parents said that it should be built in time for me to go to 9th grade.” Connie said.

“Wait, why would it take them over a year to complete it?” Steven asked in bewilderment.

“Well, thats another thing. They're bumping me up a grade. Pearl tutoring me in a few things really helped my test scores. No point taking 8th grade AP classes when I would only go through it with a breeze.” Connie answered casually. “But it means that I might be spending less time with you, and more with Pearl. Would you be OK with that?”

“That.....That's awesome, Connie!” Steven exclaimed while answering her. “I cant believe this is all happening. So fast. I....” 

Steven's words fell short as he felt like he was going to pass out and fly up. Connie wasn't going to let that happen.

“Nope! Not today, birthday biscuit!” Connie proclaimed as she pulled Steven in for a kiss. A light flashed, and they had accidentally fused into Stevonie. They felt a bit dizzy, but they're getting their bearings.

“We're.....we're going to need to figure this out, aren't we?” Stevonie looked at herself with amusement as she got up from the sand. The height difference was really noticeable now, as they try to adjust to their new stature. They brushed the sand off themselves as they looked back at the party.

“Should we....un-fuse?” Stevonie asked themselves, gazing at the sound of loud music, laughter, and roughhousing Amethysts. “No. they know now. They know we exist. And I don't think there would be a better time to do this. Let's go introduce ourselves. Together.”

Stevonie strolled up the beach, towards the party. And as they did, they wrapped their arms around themselves, and Stevonie whispered to herself.

“I love all of this. I love all of them. And more importantly, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! countless hours, and countless more words, my sense of madness when it comes to head-cannons have now reached full circle. Writing this was a trip, and it was a pain as well. some of my works surprisingly got more attention than others, which surprised me. in the future, I'm going to try to figure out how to get all of this in one whole story with 8 chapters. not sure how, but I'll find a way, if there is one. I'm not going to stop writing this slice of alternate 'Steven Universe' universe. even if things go off the rails and go in a completely different direction, i still want to build on this. i might post 1 story a month, depending on how things are. not sure whats going to happen next month until classes start up again (its a late start class too, so there's that). I might try to get into other categories, plot genres, maybe even toe the line into other things. if you got an idea, I'll check it out. 
> 
> But more importantly, thank you, the reader, for checking this out, and for those who gave alot of positive feedback, and kudos.


End file.
